The invention relates to a datastream-processing buffer memory organization, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,314,361, 4,236,225, and 4,222,102 respectively describe FIFO(first in first out) organizations with fixed input and variable output, with variable input and fixed output, and with both variable input and variable output. For effecting such elementary FIFO functionality the references use exclusively hardware-based housekeeping.